Talk:Neverwinter Script directory
Leave any feedback about the Script directory Here WynterArwynRose 14:56, 13 September 2006 (PDT) From the main article: *However, if you see a script that you would like credit for, feel free to edit it and add your personal information/credit's too it. I do not claim to be the author of every script in this directory, in fact most script's in this directory are not by me. I was just tired of having to search through endless thread's at the neverwinter forum to find a script and so began the NWN Scripting wiki, which later became the Neverwinter Script Directory. *I would like to say thank you to the rest of the NWN wiki staff for allowing me to put togather this script directory on the NWN Wiki. *Currently We need script's for all categories WynterArwynRose 02:12, 14 August 2006 (PDT) ---- Should there be a sub-section added for specific scripting functions (rather than just "whole" scripts)? Just curious, since with the old BioBoards being closed down, there's a ton of them that could be preserved here from the old scripting forum. -The Amethyst Dragon nwn@amethyst-dragon.com 08:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) * Seems like a lot of work to me, especially since the BioBoards are being closed and archived, not closed and deleted. --The Krit 21:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Default script source I have noticed in several topic here in nww wikia that a script name from bioware is often added in the note section. I would like to add these script in the wikia. I often find myself frustrated to have to open up the toolset to view the default content of a bioware script. I'd like to have them all here copy pasted. Where could I begin such a project? --Foxfire6 (Talk) 20:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC) * Such a project was started before, but the BioWare scripts bear a copyright notice, which makes them ineligible for publication by anyone else, including in a wiki. (All text in articles needs to be released under CC-BY-SA -- see Wikia:Licensing.) So we had to end the project and delete what had been added. --The Krit 21:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :* DAMN! Any way to bypass this stupid restriction? Change our wiki license? Add a header or note mentioning the copyrigth and/or limited rigths in regard to each script? --Foxfire6 (Talk) 21:29, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::* The term is "copyright law", not "stupid restriction". And no, laws generally cannot be bypassed just because they are inconvenient for someone. (Maybe I should have just written "the BioWare scripts bear a copyright notice, which makes them ineligible for publication by anyone else", leaving off the parenthetical note. That would omit the information necessary for those seeking permission from BioWare, but perhaps be less subject to misinterpretation.) --The Krit 16:08, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::* On second thought, the "anyone else" part might be enough clarification, even if the parenthetical note is kept. So I edited my earlier comment to help anyone who might read this in the future. Oh, and calling it a "restriction" would be OK with me; it's adding the word "stupid" that I was objecting to. --The Krit 08:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :* According to this wikia user (I think he host his own wikia as well) it is possible to upload copyrigthed material with permission from the author or copyright owner. http://vsk.wikia.com/wiki/Project%3ALicensing_guide%23Uploading_the_work_of_others --Foxfire6 (Talk) 21:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::* That link deals with files/images (which have slightly different licensing requirements) not text. However, sure, if you were to get written permission from BioWare releasing those scripts from their copyright and specifically granting NWNWiki permission to re-publish them under CC-BY-SA, then they could be included in articles here. (Generally, the copyright holder is always capable of relaxing copyright restrictions.) --The Krit 16:08, August 3, 2011 (UTC) * By the way, there are alternatives to opening up the Toolset. NWN Explorer is one option -- faster loading time, but you may have to look in several locations since NWN Explorer will show you both patched and unpatched versions of files. Another option would be to copy-and-paste (or export from NWN Explorer) all of the BioWare scripts to a directory on your hard drive. The amount of work would be similar to what would be required to put the scripts here, but would not run afoul of copyright (as far as I am aware). --The Krit 16:13, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Verbot AI as npc's I am wondering if anyone knows how i can use verbot (verbot.com) in the org. neverwinter nights as shop keepers and other npc's. If anyone can help please e mail me at G_R_O_T_H@msn.com John *Does NWScript even support linking of other .NET libraries, DLLs and so on? I am not aware that it does. Then again, it may be more flexible than is commonly known. People didn't know one could create DLLs of new compiled functions for Freedom Force, but the community did it. It would certainly add whole new dimenions to NWN if user agents like verbots could be used for NPC interaction. I suspect that, since the NWN conversation structure isn't designed to be especially dynamic, incorporating verbots, if even possible, would be quite an effort to get working. Hmm. Maybe a conversational loop whose custom tokens are reset at each pass? - MrZork (talk) 21:00, April 11, 2013 (UTC)